wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Malwina czyli domyślność serca/T1/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Malwina czyli domyślność serca KWESTA. Nieraz zatrudnienie zastąpić szczęście może, osobliwie kiedy cel użyteczny obejmuje. Nic wiem, czy moi Czytelnicy w tym będą mego zdania; lecz doświadczywszy tylokrotnie skuteczności tego leku, radzę go każdemu. Nieraz znużona umartwieniem, zniechęcona przeciwnościami, ocucona smutną rzeczywistością zdarzeń tego życia z lubych omamień pierwszej młodości, nieraz, mówię, w zupełne i z wielu miar niebezpieczne zniechęcenie się byłabym wpadła, gdyby nie miłość zatrudnienia. Miłość ta, w dziecinnych jeszcze latach przez nader lube rady w umysł mój wpojona, z wiekiem stała mi się właściwą; ona pogodne dni moje upiękniała, ona pochmurne znośnymi czasem czyniła. Malwina w tym równie jak i ja myślała i czując tę jakąś niewyrozumiałą i tym bardziej męczącą tęsknotę, którą nieład uczucia i zbieg okoliczności w sercu jej roiły, mniej sposobna w tej chwili zająć się spokojną w domu własnym robotą, skwapliwie chwyciła się zatrudnienia, które kwestowanie przynieść jej mogło. Stać się użyteczną biednym, chorym, zbolałej starości, dziecinności opuszczonej - dla tkliwej duszy najmilszym było pokarmem, a wstępowanie od domu do domu i przypatrywanie się rozmaitym obrazom domowego wewnętrznego pożycia mimowolnie sprawiało roztargnienie. Nazajutrz tedy po owym wieczorze u księżnej W***, w którym Ludomir pod tylu różnymi postaciami jej się ukazał, Malwina, w watowany zawinąwszy się szlafroczek, twarz schowała w kapelusz, koronkowy welum na oczy spuściła i Frankowskę wziąwszy pod rękę na kwestę puściła się szczęśliwie. Kwesty te w mniejszym obrębie były gatunkiem "tkliwej podróży", jaką Joryk odbywał, i w której czytelnik, jeśli ciekawy, może Malwinie towarzyszyć; lecz jeżeli te drobne szczegóły, które dowcipem Sterna opisane bawią tak przyjemnie, rysem słabego pióra wydane nudzić go zaczną, bezpiecznie ominąć je może. Luty już się skończył, dzień był pogodny, rannym mrozkiem wymiecione ulice wszędzie suchą nogą przejść można było. Słońce jasno świeciło, a powietrze czyste i żywe wszystkim przechodzącym ruchu i wesołości dodawało. Malwina wkrótce skutek tego orzeźwiającego powietrza uczuła i z większą odwagą, niż się po sobie spodziewała, do pierwszego domu weszła, by kwestę swoją zacząć. Ciemną przeszedłszy sionkę zapukała we drzwi jeszcze dość śmiało; lecz gdy prosta dziewka otworzywszy drzwi grubym głosem zapytała się jej, czego chce, odważna Malwina głos straciwszy ani słowa znale/c nie mogła. Szczęściem dziewka miała serce łagodniejsze od głosu: - Idź w pani dalej - rzekła do Malwiny - teraz jest godzina nauki i tam w pokoju znajdziesz w. pani madam, która pannom lekcje po francusku i po niemiecku daje. W dużej dość izbie siedziała u góry stateczna białogłowa, a wokoło stolika kilkanaście panienek, między którymi najstarsza zdawała się ledwo mieć lat 13. Różnofarbne oczy i różne cienie włosów można było znaleźć w tym ładnym gronie i wszystkie te dziewczynki mniej więcej ładne Malwinie się zdały, bo ochędóstwo, zdrowie i wesołość młode ich krasiły twarzyczki. Postrzegłszy, że Malwina aksamitny worek w ręku trzymała, ochmistrzyni domyśliła się, że po kweście chodzi. Wstawszy, najuprzejmiej ją przywitała i kwotę swą w worek wsypała. Potem, obróciwszy się do dziewczynek, które wszystkie Malwinę obstąpiły: - Moje dzieci - rzekła - ta pani daje sobie pracę chodzić od domu do domu i zbierać jałmużnę dla ubogich (na te słowa dzieci oczy wytrzeszczyły i słuchały dalej), dla ludzi starych, schorzałych. - Już tu wszystkie twarzyczki zasmucać się zaczęły, lecz jak ochmistrzyni dołożyła - i dla biednych dzieci opuszczonych, którzy ni ojca, ni matki nie mają - całe grono się rozleciało; jaka taka do szufladki, do kryjówki, do kieszonek się wzięła i wnet stos złotówek i groszaków w worek Malwiny wsypały. Jadwisia, jedna z najmniejszych, potężną lalkę gwałtem w worek wcisnąć chciała i widząc, że się nie mieści, rozpłakała się niesłychanie mówiąc: - Te biedne dzieci, co mamów nie mają, to i lalusiów pewnie nie mają, ja im chciała moją dać. choć ją bardzo kocham, ale Limpka nie chce iść w worek. Malwina uściskała Jadzię i uspokoiła ją upewniając, że choć nie z workiem, to jednak jej Limpka dojdzie do biednych dzieci, "co mamów nie mają". Jadzia zaczęła skakać z radości i całe grono się rozsypało, bo to godzina była rekreacji. Ochmistrzyni z najczulszym wzrokiem patrząc na te dzieci: - Nie rozumiem - rzekła do Malwiny - jak są osoby, które stan ochmistrzyni mają za upokarzający i za najprzykrzejszy. Ja od wielu lat to zatrudnienie obrałam i razem najświętszy obowiązek i najsłodszą nagrodę w nim znajduję. Pewnie w tym stanie, jak w każdym innym, bywają trudy i przykrości, lecz cóż w świecie milszym być może jak te młode, niczym jeszcze nie zepsute serca łagodną sprawiedliwością do siebie przywiązać i tym samym przywiązaniem kierować je na tor cnoty? Nie jestem dość uczoną, abym im wiele nauk dawać mogła, ale od tego są nauczyciele, ja zaś moralnością jak najwięcej się zatrudniam. Staram się z młodych lat w umysł ich wpajać tkliwą pobożność i gruntowne zasady, robię z nich, ile jest w mocy mojej, czułe i wdzięczne córki, uprzejme towarzyszki jedne dla drugich, łagodne panie dla sług, staranne gospodynie i gorliwe obywatelki, zalecając im ustawnie radami. a najbardziej przykładem, przywiązanie do kraju, do właściwego języka, do cnót i zwyczajów narodowych, ażeby z dzieciństwa już nauczyły się lubić to i chlubić się tym, że są Polkami. Z tak wychowanych panien, zdaje mi się, że powinny się tworzyć dobre żony i tkliwe, rozsądne matki. Doświadczyłam tego nawet, gdyż kilka już panien z mojej pensji poszedłszy za mąż najszczęśliwiej domowe życie prowadzą. Malwina oświadczyła ochmistrzyni, ile sposób, którym obowiązki swego stanu wypełnia, szanowny jej się zdaje, i pomyślała sobie, że bezpiecznie zaniechać by można zwyczaju sprowadzania z zagranicy cudzoziemek, by Polki wychowywać, gdyż w własnym kraju znaleźć można niejedną osobę podobną tej zacnej ochmistrzyni i sposobniejszą rodaczki wychowywać niżeli te cudzoziemki, które najczęściej z niewielkim nawet staraniem są wybierane. Z tego wyszedłszy domu do ościennego zaszła Malwina. Szeroka brama, pyszne schody, galonowany szwajcar, w przedpokoju liczna liberia, dalej kilku kamerdynerów. Malwina jednego prosiła, żeby oświadczył panu, iż kwestuje na ubogie szpitale i spodziewa się, że pan zechce się do tej kwesty przyłożyć. Kamerdyner, który gazetę czytał przy oknie, choć nie bardzo chętnie, wstał jednak i przypatrzywszy się Malwinie wszedł do gabinetu pana, a że drzwi nie przymknął za sobą, Malwina przysłuchać się mogła całej ich rozmowie: - Przyszła tam jedna po kweście - rzekł kamerdyner. Nie było na to odpowiedzi. - Mówi, że to na szpitale. - Dajże mi pokój i nie przeszkadzaj, widzisz, że piszę i żem pilnie zatrudniony. - Ona mówi, że to dla biednych, dla ubogich. - Och! już ci ubodzy mnie kością w gardle stoją, o niczym już innym nie słyszę i wkrótce w własnym swoim pokoju opędzić się im już nie będzie można! - Ale kwestarka młoda i ładna - dołożył kamerdyner. Na te słowa pan okulary zdjął, szlafroka poprawił i łaskawie kazał prosić Malwiny. - Z kimże mam honor mówić - spod ręki na nią spoglądając. Malwina imię swoje wyrzekła. Godnością jej zdziwiony i ładnością ujęty pan nasz, zmieszany trochę, zaczął się jąkać, potknął się, ekran od komina zawadził i tak mu coś niewygodnie na świecie być się zdawało, iż pusta Malwina tylko co mu się w nos nie rozśmiała; w czas się przecie wstrzymała i z uśmiechem tylko dołożyła: - Wszystko, co w tym domu postrzegam, upewnia mnie, że moi ubodzy niemałą tu pomoc otrzymają. I to mówiąc worek aksamitny podała. Kwestarka dziwnie była ładna, wysokiego urodzenia i zbyt w wielkim świecie znajoma, by przez nią wspaniałość lub skąpstwo naszego pana w społeczeństwie się nie rozeszło. Te wszystkie szczegóły stanęły mu na myśli i raptownie pochwycony ładunek z 50 dukatami, który na biurze leżał, nagle w worek Malwiny wrzucił; i pięciu może by nie dał, gdyby zamiast pięknej i świetnej Malwiny stara i biedna jaka kobieta dla biedniejszych od siebie o jałmużnę go prosiła. Lecz bądź już jak bądź, Malwina, szczęśliwa z tak dobrego podsycenia swojej kwesty, wesoło pożegnała ten pyszny dom i pyszno-skąpskiego pana i na drugą stronę ulicy przeszedłszy weszła do kamienicy, gdzie mieszkała dama ze spotykania w społeczeństwie dość dobrze jej znana. Kanap, kanapeczek, draporiów rozmaitych dość było w pokoju. Na sofie gitara w formie liry, ale kilka stron zerwanych. W kącie gradusy z kwiatami, lecz że zapomniano ich polewać, najwięcej było zeschłych. Na stole le journal des modes leżał roztwarty, filiżanka z czokolatą nie dopita, bilety na teatr, afisze, gazety i potężne pudło najświeższych mód, co dopiero ze sklepu Łazarowiczowej byli przynieśli. Sama imość przed wielkim stała zwierciadłem i właśnie jeden z nowo przyniesionych czepeczków próbowała, gdy weszła Malwina. - Ach, jak dobrze, żeś przyszła, moja kochanko! udecydujesz mnie w wyborze tych gałganków; od godziny wybieram i już to mnie zaczyna nudzić, tylko uważaj, moje życie, któren tul najcieńszy. Jutro pewnie niech na dwunastą wygotują dulietkę lila i kapelusz z koronką - powiedziała panience, co przy pudle stała - bobym nie miała co włożyć na jutrzejszą szlichtadę. Waćpan nie czekaj daremnie, oto masz swój bilet, bo ja dziś na gitarze grać nie będę - rzekła do Włocha, który od godziny czekając bardzo znudzoną miał minę. Malwina, widząc tę rozstrojoną gitarę, pomyślała sobie, że pewnie i innych dni nie więcej na niej grywają. - Wszystko, co jest w pudle zatrzymuję, moja panienko; powiedz Lazaret, żeby diadem z bzu białego na niedzielny piknik nie zapomniała. Malwinko, nie chcesz czokolaty, ou bien un dejeuner a la fourchette? Zabaw się jeszcze trochę, moje życie, to się go wkrótce doczekasz; co dzień o tej godzinie wiele młodzieży u mnie bywa i ponieważ o siódmej dopiero jem obiad, śniadanie zawsze wprzódy zjadamy. Malwina chciała cośkolwiek na to mnóstwo słów odpowiedzieć, lecz nasza elegantka znów ją przerwała. - Ale, ale, ty podobno dla ubogich kwestujesz. I ja miałam kwestować, major Lissowski i kilku innych mieli mnie towarzyszyć, ale odechciało mi się tego, bo w szubce chodzić tylko to zimno, a w salopie okrutnie nieładnie. Moje życie, nic mam nic przy sobie, daj tam, proszę, za mnie dukata. Małwina dała tego dukata, z którym już się więcej nigdy nie obaczyła, i słysząc nadchodzącą spodziewaną młodzież, a nie chcąc czasu trawić, uciekła z resztą. Porzuciwszy dopiero wytworne mieszkanie i obraz modnego poranku elegantnej damy, dziwno się zrazu zdawało Malwinie, gdy wnet potem znalazła się u furty księży bazylianów. Zadzwoniła i wkrótce mnich stary z siwą brodą i uprzejmym spojrzeniem furtę otworzył i zapytał się, czego życzy. - Kwestuję dla ubogich i na szpitale, mój ojcze! - Niewielkie u nas znajdziesz skarby, moje dziecię - z łagodnym uśmiechem odpowiedział staruszek - ale chciej odpocząć sobie trochę w naszym ogrodzie, a ja obejdę tymczasem wszystkie cele i co będę mógł zebrać, z radością odniosę. Malwina weszła do ogrodu. Wysokim murem opasany. kilka kwater bukszpanem odznaczonych, w których łodygi suche, mimo zimy, jeszcze się trzymały, trochę owocowych drzew i na środku studnia kamienna pod starym orzechem, na której siadła Malwina. Cichość zupełna panowała: nic milczenia nie przerywało, chyba powolne kroki mnicha jednego, który przechodząc sklepionym gankiem monasteru pod tymi arkadami jak cień jaki się wydawał. Dzwon od furty raz dał się słyszeć, a później głuchojednostajne mruczenie, które Malwina poznała, że z chóru pochodzić musi, gdzie księża pacierza śpiewali. Dumać zaczęła Malwina rozmyślając o różnicy niesłychanej zatrudnień i sposobu życia osób, których tylko mur jeden dzielił. W istocie nic mniej sobie nie było podobne jak roztrzepany poranek naszej elegantki i spokojne chwile, które zdawały się panować w tym klasztorze... Ojciec Ezechiel dumania Malwiny przerwał odnosząc szczupłą, ale chętnie daną kwotę, którą w całym był zebrał zgromadzeniu. Świętą zdawała się Malwinie ta ofiara, ofiara ubóstwa dla nędzy. Z rozrzewnieniem podziękowała furtianowi, potem z większą czułością niżeli rozwagą: - Ojcze - rzekła - jakież smutnojednostajne życie prowadzisz! Stary, ubogi i do tego mnich, ach! nadto biednym być musisz! - Nie tyle, ile rozumiesz, moje dziecko - odpowiedział na to Ezechiel - nie zawsze z powierzchowności sądzić o ludziach trzeba... W młodości mojej, tak jak wielu innych, pragnąłem zupełnego szczęścia i za łudzącymi goniłem się omamieniami. Wiele znoju i pracy sobiem zadawał i niemal nigdy nic otrzymać nie mogłem. Znużony nareszcie tymi wiecznymi walkami, jednego dnia wszystkom porzucił i wdziewając ten habit zyskałem przy nim między innymi korzyściami zapomnienie przeszłości i na przyszłość obojętność. Żadne zdarzenie już mi bardzo dokuczyć nie może, spokojność staje mi za szczęście, a oddanie się zupełne Opatrzności zastępuje zupełnie nadzieję. Tak mówił mnich i pęk goździków pierzastych, który trzymał w ręku, oddając Malwinie dołożył: - Moje dziecko, przyjmij te kwiaty, które na moim oknie wyrosły, i na nie patrzając wspomnij czasem starego Ezechiela, a wśród zabaw wielkiego świata niekiedy przypomnisz sobie, że i w ponurym klasztorze, i pod grubym habitem pogodnie serce bić może, kiedy sumienia spokojnego żadna zgryzota nie trwoży. Malwina z uczuciem pożegnała starego Ezechiela i kilka kroków uszedłszy inakszy znów obraz jej się ukazał. Hałaśny ruch gospodarskiego stołu w uczęszczanej oberży zastąpił ciszę klasztorną. Wojskowi od piechoty i od jazdy, kupców kilku na jarmark przybyłych, szlachcic stary w piaskowej opończy, młodzik w szerokim surducie, niezmiernym kołnierzu, z czubem nastrzępionym, aktor wybladły, oficjaliści od różnych dykasteriów, Żyd bogaty, z posępnym czołem bezżeniec, co w domu obiadu nie miewa, doktor, co już do domu na obiad trafić nie mógł, i wiele innych mniej więcej ciekawych figur stół ten wkoło obsiedli. Butelek dość było na stole, wrzawy dość w pokoju. Wszyscy stołownicy razem gadali, w rogu sali panienka nieszpetna na złej grała harfie, której stary basetlista i skrzypek niepoczesny towarzyszyli. Gospodarz domu z serweta w ręku uwijał się na wszystkie strony. Drzwi ustawnie przytwierano, a wieczne dryndulki, tłukąc się po bruku i łącząc się do tysiącznych ulicy hałasów, czyniły tę scenę najdoskonalszą przeciwnością ciszy i pokoju. Malwina cofnąć się chciała, lecz żal jej było znacznej kwoty, której się spodziewała przy tak licznym zgromadzeniu. Weszła tedy i bynajmniej tego nie żałowała, bo jaki taki, wojskowy czy cywilny, z prowincji przybyły szlachcic równie jak modny mieszkaniec miasta, stary czy młody, bogaty i ubogi, gospodarz domu, nareszcie kapela niepoczesna, wszyscy podług stanu i możności chętnie i z najlepszym sercem zbiór jałmużn dla ubogich podsycili. Ta uprzejma uczynność rozrzewniła Malwinę i z uniesieniem pomyślała, że miłosierdzie, ten święty przymiot, nierozdzielnym jest w duszach polskich z gościnnością starodawną, z szlachetną odwagą i przywiązaniem najczystszym do ojczyzny. Te właściwe narodowe cnoty, których wieki nieszczęść, zniszczenie kraju, bieg czasu, gwałt przymusu, strata nawet nadziei wykorzenić z serca Polaków nie potrafiły. Z chlubą i przekonaniem powtarzam i ja za Malwiną, że te szanowne cnoty i wiele innych jeszcze są nieodrodną własnością moich współziomków, ale dokładam, że z tej unoszącej własności próżność, lekkość i lenistwo wyplenić bym chciała, a do gorącego porwania się w każdym działaniu (co takoż jest narodowym przymiotem) dodać bym rada stałość uporczywą i miłość porządku, bez których najlepsze porywcze chęci bezskutecznymi zostają i podobne są iskrzącym fajerwerkom, które zabłysnąwszy trochę dym tylko i większe ciemnoty po sobie zostawują. Niejedno zdarzenie spotkało Malwinę w dalszym ciągu tej kwesty, która dni kilka jeszcze trwała, lecz że byłoby nadużywać cierpliwości czytelnika każde wyszczególniać, jedno tylko dołożę, które poniekąd związek ma z dalszą jej historią. Obszedłszy znaczniejsze ulice w obrębie sobie wyznaczonym, Malwina zeszła ku Wiśle do zupełnie jej nieznajomego przedmieścia. Lecz widząc niskie klitki, szczupłe zagrody, ubogim pospólstwem zamieszkane, gdzie raczej dać niż zbierać jałmużnę należało, wracać się już chciała, gdy postrzegłszy między tymi mizernymi domostwami jeden porządny domeczek śpiesznie do niego weszła. Wąskie przejście dzieliło kuchenkę i komorę od dwóch izb wybielonych starannie i gdzie łóżka, szafa z cynowymi talerzami, stół, stołki, obrazki, firanki najpo-rządniej zdawały się utrzymywane. Nie widząc nikogo w domu, Malwina weszła do sadu, który z boków wysokimi stroiszami oparkaniony do samej Wisły dochodził; środkiem ubita ścieżka do rzeki prowadziła. Malwina nią idąc następujący obraz ujrzała: pod rozłożystą gruszką, nad samą wodą, siedział człowiek sędziwy, ciemnej twarzy, który na długiej żerdzi podrywką ryby łowił; przy nim kobieta młoda, z płcią takoż śniadawą i czarnymi oczami, zawieszone na drzwiach siecie naprawiała, u nóg ich kadź stała z wodą pełna rybek, w której mała dziewczynka, także z włosami i oczami czarnymi, grzebała drażniąc się z kotem, co na rybki czatował. Długi zakręt Wisły widać było z tego miejsca, łódka wartem płynęła, most i Praga horyzont kończyły i zachodzące słońce właśnie w porę oświecając ten obraz czyniło go godnym pędzla Verneta. Niewiasta najpierwsza Malwinę postrzegła i dowiedziawszy się. z czym przyszła, wnet ojcu doniosła: - Mówisz, że dla ubogich to ta pani zbiera - rzekł do córki podrywkę z wody wyciągając - o! kiedy dla ubogich, to jakem Cygan, Dżęga chętnie się do tego przyłoży! I to mówiąc skórzaną dobywszy sakiewkę parę talarów w worek Malwiny wrzucił. - I jam był kiedyś ubogi, nędza mi była dobrze dokuczyła. Dlatego, żem czarny, nikt mnie w służbę przyjąć nie chciał, jednak i Cygan czasem może być poczciwy. Ni służby, ni roboty nie mogąc nigdzie dostać, w największą wpadłem był mizerią. Zięć mój i moja Jewa z głodu i nędzy zamarli i stary Dżęga wkrótce by był za nimi poszedł i zostawił te dwoje, co widzisz tu, w pani, dzieci sierotami na ziemi, ale Bóg dobry, który i o Cyganach pamięta, pozwolił, że i Dżęga anioła spotkał. Ach, anioł prawdziwy ten kniaź Melsztyński. (Na te słowa pilniej jak kiedy Malwina słuchać zaczęła.) Trafem, co długo gadać by trzeba, do niegom się udał, on mnie wysłuchał, dał sobie pracę dochodzić, czy Dżęga nie kłamie, przekonał się o naszej nędzy i na zawsze nędzę od nas odpędził. On ten plac kupił, ten domek kazał wystawić, zadatek mi dał, bym mógł rybactwem (co jest moje rzemiosło) uczciwie na życie zarabiać; i już kilka lat minęło, jak Dżęga znów jesiotry i węgorze poławia i nigdy podrywki nie zarzuci, niewodu nie wyciągnie, żeby tysiącznych błogosławieństw kniaziowi z Melsztyna nie posyłał. Niech żyje kniaź z Melsztyna! - czerwoną rzucając w górę czapeczkę wykrzyknął stary Dżęga, a Malwina, zapominając o wieczorze księżnej W*** i o płochości obyczajów Ludomira, przejęta jedynie dobrym sercem jego, tysiączne swoje życzenia łączyła z duszy do błogosławieństw Cygana. - A te korale czy także od księcia Melsztyńskiego? - rzekła Malwina postrzegłszy sznurek dużych korali, których szkarłatna farba mocno się świeciła, na czarnej szyi dziewczynki zawieszony. - Och, nie - odpowiedział Dżęga - to znów inna historia, to ten poczciwy nasz wariat Rózi podarował. Te słowa ciekawość Malwiny wzbudziły i Dżęga, który chętnie rozprawiał, tak zaczął o tym znowu mówić: - Pełnia trwa już od kilku dni. wieczory jasne i ciche, wtedy węgorze najlepiej się poławiają. Toteż. widzi jejmość, co wieczór tu przychodziłem i podrywkęm zarzucał. Zarzuciwszy czekałem spokojnie i tymczasem oglądałem się tu i ówdzie, dla rozrywki tylko, moja imość kochana. Aż jednego razu, po miesięcznym promieniu, który na niego uderzał, postrzegłem z drugiej strony płotu człowieka, który nad brzegiem Wisły po piasku i kamyczkach chodził. Szeroki surdut miał na sobie i kapelusz spuszczony, żem twarzy nie mógł poznać; w przód i w zad chodząc czasem na miesiąc patrzał potem zza pazuchy coś białego, na kształt cienkiej chusteczki, wyciągał i patrząc na to wzdychał i sam do siebie gadał. Na co, moja jejmość kochana, Dżęga się domyślił, że to zapewne wariat być musi, ale że nikomu nie szkodził, niech go tam Bóg błogosławi, pomyślałem sobie. Dżęga węgorze poławia, wariat białą chusteczkę na sercu nosi i tak każdy robi, co mu się podoba. Ale wczoraj w wieczór cóż się stało? Oto wariat, co zwykle ponad brzegiem Wisły chodził, wczoraj siadł na tym wzgórku, ot, nad tą wapnistą przerwą, co ją stąd widać, i jak zwykle, spod serca białą swoją chusteczkę wyciągnąwszy, głęboko nad nią się zamyślił. Alić wiatr duży się zerwał i wyrwawszy ów kawał muślinu na wodę go poniósł. Wariat krzyknął i chciał za nim lecieć (dalipan, w Wisłę pono). Szczęściem, ten gałgan w sieć moją się wplątał i Dżęga miał czas zawołać na tego dziwnego człeka, który się chciał topić dlatego, że taki gałgan utracił... Ha, ale, moja imość kochana, każdy ma swoje widzimisię, niech go tam Bóg sekunduje! Oddałem mu muślin ukochany, którego jak się znów dorwał, to tak się cieszył, że mi jeszcze śmieszne teraz, jak sobie przypomnę. Worek chciał mi dać swój z pieniędzmi, ale Dżęga nie chciał przyjąć, bo, imość, chyba radość bym mu był prze-dał i kazał ją sobie płacić, bo co ten zmoczony gałgan. to i grosza nie był wart. Wtedy wariat poleciał i niedługo potem wrócił, i przyniósł ten sznurek korali dla Rózi, któren dziś ma na szyi. - Weźcie go, proszę - mówił - niech i wam przypomina, żeście mi największą uczynili przysługę, oddając mi jedyny skarb, co posiadam na świecie. To wymówiwszy uciekł i więcej o nim nie słyszałem. Już Dżęga przestał był mówić, a Malwina jeszcze słuchała. Mimowolnie oczy jej się wlepiły w tę wapnistą przerwę i skalisty pagórek, na którym siedział ten dziwny człowiek, którego w myśli swojej nieszczęśliwym zapewne, ale nie wariatem sądziła. Zdawało jej się widzieć go z niebezpieczeństwem życia lecącego w wodę za tym upominkiem, któremu chyba ręka miłości taką cenę dać mogła. Tysiączne myśli w młodej głowie Malwiny stąd wynikły, czułość serca dotknęły i z westchnieniem te słowa: - Och, jakże ją musi kochać! - z ust jej się wymknęły. Zarumieniła się postrzegłszy, w jak głębokim była roztargnieniu, i natychmiast pożegnała poczciwego Cygana, który ledwo że i ją wariatką nie osądził widząc, że także sama do siebie gadała. Daremnie Malwina o czym innym myśleć chciała: dobroczynność księcia Melsztyńskiego, tak tkliwie prostotą Dżęgi opisana, i wspomnienie tego nieszczęśliwego mniemanego wariata jedynie ją zajmowały i w tak głębokie dumanie wprawiły, że sama nie postrzegła, jak do miasta wróciła. Koło fary przechodząc dźwięk organów, który się po sklepieniach tej dawnej budowy rozchodził, z tego ją przecie roztargnienia obudził i będąc zmęczona całodziennym chodzeniem weszła do kościoła, by nieco odpocząć. Nieszpory wtedy śpiewano, przy wielkim ołtarzu światło tylko widać było, reszta katedry już zmrokiem była okryta. Ludzi było dosyć; Malwina blisko drzwi siadła, worek otwarty przed sobą położyła czekając spokojnie, rychło kto z przechodzących jałmużnę jaką weń wrzuci. Świetność miejsca, dźwięk organów, zaciemnione sklepienia, wszystko to jeszcze pomnożyło skłonność do dumania, z którą weszła do fary. To, czego u Dżęgi o księciu Melsztyńskim się dowiedziała, i traf, co ją sprowadził tam, gdzie szczere i tkliwe opisanie jego dobroci usłyszeć mogła, myśli jej ku niemu zwróciły. Warszawski Ludomir i błędy, którymi ją martwił, znikły z pamięci a Ludomir dobroczynny względem Dżęgi, Ludomir tkliwy, pełen cnót, jednym słowem, Ludomir ten którego w Krzewinie znała, w Krzewinie kochała, stanął w oczach i całkiem duszę jej zapełnił. W tej chwili kochała go znowu najżywszą miłością i serce mając pełne najczulszego rozrzewnienia wzniosła modły najszczersze ku Stwórcy wszechrzeczy; dziękowała Bogu z zachwyceniem za uczucie miłości, które wlał w serca wszystkich stworzeń, uczucie, którego prędzej czy później każdy kiedyś doznać musi i w nim tylko znaleźć może wyobrażenie wiecznego uszczęśliwienia. Nie umiałabym powiedzieć, bo i Malwina sama nie bardzo zrozumieć mogła, dlaczego przy tych modłach, dlaczego przy tych myślach i wspomnieniach o Ludomirze wspomnienie biednego mniemanego wariata łączyło się mimowolnie. Wapnisty pagórek nad Wisłą, biały muślin (jak go Dżęga mianował) i ten nieszczęśliwy, którego jedynym był skarbem na świecie, malowały się ustawnie w jej pamięci, mieszając się do najwłaściwiej miłych jej myśli. Wtem przechodzący jakiś, mijając Malwinę i poznawszy w niej kwestarkę, zatrzymał się i ładunek z monetą wrzucił w worek, a gdy w ten moment czarną koronkę, którą na twarz miała spuszczoną, podniosła, z niewypowiedzianym wyrazem: - Ach, Malwina!... O Boże! - krzyknął ten przechodzący, w którym natychmiast, mimo grubego surduta i ciemności kościoła, Malwina Ludomira poznała. Wzrok jego najtkliwszą pałał miłością, a w głosie zadziwienie, radość, rozrzewnienie i lekki cień wymówki dostrzec mogła Malwina. Nie mógł Ludomir, jakeśmy wyżej widzieli, w szczęśliwszej dla siebie chwili spotkać Malwiny. Tkwiła w jej umyśle świeża pamięć dobroci jego, pochwały głosem wdzięczności mu dawane jeszcze w uszach brzmieć się zdawały, cofniona myśl w szczęśliwe chwile Krzewina całą czułość serca wskrzesiła, i gdy Ludomir z tym tonem, co do jej serca trafiać umiał, te kilka prostych słów wymówił, zdały się one Malwinie wyrazem najtkliwszej miłości. I sama czując takoż w ten moment, jak szczerze go kocha, z tąż szczerością jej właściwie wrodzoną natychmiast wyznać to mu chciała, nie wątpiąc, że Ludomir, tym wyznaniem zniewolony, nic już tajnego dla niej mieć nie będzie i wytłumaczy jej nareście owe odmiany i tajemnice w postępkach swoich, które nieraz tak ją dziwiły i obrażały, które czasami od niego ją odrażały, a o których z własnym zadziwieniem w tej chwili ledwo pamiętała. Malwina wstała, Ludomir z zachwyceniem oczy miał w nią wlepione, przysunęła się do niego i w obfitości serca raptownie rzekła: - Ludomirze! Warszawa.. Malwiny serca nie zmieniła... Pewnie dołożyć chciała: - i dziś ci go oddaję tak czyste, tak tobą zajęte, jak w szczęśliwych początkach naszego kochania. - Lecz tych słów ostatnich wymówić nie mogła. Pierwsze ledwo Ludomir był dosłyszał, gdy hałas niesłychany, bębny, co larum biły, i różne głosy wołające: "Ogień, ogień... pali się...", przerwały raptownie rozmowę między naszymi kochankami, do której zbiór okoliczności był ich doprowadził, od której może szczęście ich było zawisło, a która teraz, przerwana, nieprędko znów się zwiąże. Ludomir pobiegł widzieć, gdzie się pali, by podług tego Malwinę z kościoła wyprowadzić; ale Malwina, przestraszona, zamiast czekania na miejscu, iść chciała za nim. Ciemność kościoła i przelęknienie zdarzyły, że innymi drzwiami wyszła. Ogień okropny naprzeciwko kościoła zajęty przeraził ją natychmiast. Ludomira dostrzec nie mogła. Chciała się do kościoła wrócić, tłum wychodzących ludzi tego jej nie dozwolił; Frankowskę takoż była zgubiła. Ulica pełna ludzi, koni, wozów z pompami, żołnierzy, była zewsząd zatarasowana; hałas niesłychany. blask pożaru ćmił oczy, jednym słowem, wszystko się połączyło, żeby strach Malwiny podwajać. Szczęściem w ten moment Frankowskę w tłumie postrzegła, która z wielką pracą przedrzeć się przecie do niej potrafiła i już nie odpowiadając nawet na wszystkie zapytania swojej pani, czy nie widziała, czy nie spotkała Ludomira, wziąwszy ją pod rękę, między konie, ludzie, dyszle z niebezpieczeństwem życia wyprowadziła ją przecie do spokojniejszej ulicy, gdzie wpół żywa biedna Malwina spotkawszy dorożkę wsiadła w nią z Frankowską i do domu zawieźć się kazała. Zmęczona niesłychanie przyjechawszy położyła się zaraz, ale nieprędko zasnąć mogła. Troskliwość o Ludomira i myśl, jak się zadziwić musiał, gdy wróciwszy do kościoła już jej tam nie zastał, długo jej snu nie dozwalały. Przy tym żal, że miłości tej, która tak żywo znowu serce jej napełniła, wyznać mu nie mogła, spokojność od niej odsuwał. Ale cieszyła się myślą, że co odsunięte, nie stracone i że gdy nazajutrz Ludomir (o czym nie wątpiła) będzie u niej, by się dowiedzieć, jak i czy szczęśliwie do domu wróciła, znajdzie sposobność przerwaną wskrzesić rozmowę. Czułość i wdzięczność Ludomira z niewypowiedzianym szczęściem przewidywała i w tych szczęśliwych myślach, znużona całodzienną pracą, usnęła nareszcie. A ponieważ spoczywa moja Malwina, spocznę i ja trochę, nim przyszły zacznę rozdział.